


Sex, Lies and Video

by aimless38



Series: Moving On [22]
Category: Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken, Aya, and Chloe - a la Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex, Lies and Video

At least we made it home for Valentine’s Day.

Not that Aya put much importance on this particular holiday but the simple fact was I missed Chloe and I know he did too. It was pure luck that we were able to complete the mission at all. The target constantly surrounded himself with a host of talented bodyguards. So we’d managed to get landscaping jobs on his vast estate. Biding our time and finding an opening was proving difficult. A full two weeks passed and nothing. Frustrated I was on the verge of just killing the guy guards or not.

Aya managed to rein me in barely. Especially when one of the target’s personal security force started flirting with Aya whenever he worked in the rose beds nearest the house. Aya saw this as a possible way to get closer to the target. I just wanted to kill the guy for even putting his hands anywhere near my red head. Aya’s stoic attitude towards the whole situation made me want to tie him down until the target was disposed of.

If I had to listen to the scumbag’s obvious flirting and watch him touch Aya for another day I’d have snapped. Only my lover’s disapproving frown kept me from hitting the bastard with the shovel I used to mulch the flower beds.

At last our big chance literally fell into our laps. We were cleaning up for the evening and had loaded the last of the equipment into the truck when the target snuck out the back door of the house. He disappeared into the garage and pulled out alone in a sleekly expensive sports car.

Eagerly we followed and hung back as he made a few stops. First for flowers…a dozen red roses. Then at the next shop he exited with a bottle of champagne with a pink bow around the neck. Lastly he ended up at a rather secluded, well kept house at the end of a country lane. We knew from Intel that this was his mistress’s house. Seems like the idiot put more importance on his dick than he did on his own safety. Better for us and the prospect of the mission being over made me giddy.

It was over rather quickly. Dark enough that we wouldn’t be noticed we crept up to his car as he rummaged for the gifts he’d intended to give his woman. He did not utter but a surprised gasp as my claws pinned him to the seat.

Aya then followed as I drove the car out to the middle of nowhere and left it in a thick copse of trees. I wiped away any evidence and left the doors open to the elements. The rain predicted would wash away anything I’d missed. I made sure to empty his wallet of cash and strip him of his jewelry. Yuki would see to it that the stuff ended up in some seedy pawn shop. The kid had some impressive contacts and knew how to get rid of certain items.

I hiked back to the car then pulled my gloves off and tossed them in a duffle before throwing them in Aya’s trunk. He’d parked about a mile away in a gravely spot on the side of the road.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It felt good to be home again and as I stepped out of the shower I stretched. It was just before midnight and in a few minutes it would be Valentine’s Day. Aya and I planned to surprise Chloe. We’d both cleaned up separately and agreed to meet in the blond’s room. The anticipation of how we were waking him had me half hard already. I towel dried my hair and grabbed a robe off the back of the door. Quietly I made my way down the hall to Chloe’s room. I saw that the door was ajar and a little light spilled into the hallway.

I paused a minute before slipping into the room. I wanted to wait for Aya. A low moan got my immediate attention. It appeared Aya decided to start without me. I sighed in frustration and peeked into the room. The sight that greeted me froze me in my tracks.

My blond lover lay sprawled on his bed. Gloriously nude and bathed in the faint glow from the television. Chloe’s latest purchase, an HD TV, cleverly concealed in a cabinet at the foot of the bed, gave off enough light that I could clearly see what he was doing.

One hand caressed his chest while the other languidly stroked the length of his elegant cock. A bottle of lube lay on the bed and his back arched as he avidly watched something on the screen.

Porn? Chloe was jacking off to porn?

That was a first. I was horribly curious as to what so captured his attention. But from my angle in the doorway I couldn’t see the screen. I bit my lip and tried not to groan at the inadvertent show he was putting on. Then his hand drifted to a small black oval and turned a dial as he moaned louder. I realized he was also using his favorite toy. A small egg shaped vibrator that was happily buzzing away against his prostate. A thin cord attached it to the remote control in his hand.

Oh god! I was fully hard now and on the verge of going into the room when an arm across my chest stopped me. I recognized the sandalwood scent of my other lover.

A low voice hissed in my ear. “Shhh…just watch. Isn’t he beautiful?” Aya pulled me firmly back against him and I could tell he was just as aroused by this show.

Aya ground his hips into my ass and his hand slipped inside my robe. Happy with what he found Aya’s lips trailed up my neck to show his appreciation. He bit lightly and I tried not to whimper. Aya’s chuckle stirred the hair at the nape of my neck. Impossibly I got even harder.

It was then that the sounds coming from the TV registered in my lust fogged brain.

“Harder…please. Fuck me Ran.”

My eyes widened. That was my voice! Begging and pleading to be fucked. Heat bloomed across my cheeks.

Oh My God!

Chloe always teased me with the threat of video taping us in action but I never thought he’d actually done it.

I was completely embarrassed. I wanted to hide. I tried to leave but Aya’s arm tightened its grip and I hissed.

“Did you know about this?” I whispered angrily.

“Seems like someone has a hobby neither of us knew about. We’ll punish him later but now let’s watch. He’s about to come. Ken you sound so sexy begging me to fuck you. Makes me want to take you right out here in the hallway.” Aya’s firm grip on my cock and the pressure of his erection against my ass made escape impossible. Plus his growling whisper in my ear made me shudder in appreciation.

We both watched breathlessly as Chloe’s hips bucked as he thrust into a lube coated fist. One twist of his fingers on the sensitive head and Chloe came with a soft cry. His semen arced out and decorated his heaving chest. His hand slowed as the muscles in his abdomen twitched. He let out a pent up breath and sighed. Chloe’s hand idly traced through his spilled seed as the other turned down the dial on the vibrator. He reached down to grab the cord trailing from his body when Aya’s voice cut through the post coital moment.

“Leave it in.” This tone of voice left no room for argument. Part of me thrilled at his commanding tone.

Chloe’s startled aquamarine eyes stared at us as his hands fumbled with the remote control for the TV.

“I…I can explain!”

Aya nudged me and we both walked into the room. I glanced at the TV, now able to fully see the screen, and wished I hadn’t. I barely noticed as Aya closed and locked the door.

There in full color was me as the filling in an Aya and Chloe sandwich. Chloe lay beneath me as I fucked him. Behind me with his cock fully imbedded was Aya. His hands held Chloe’s legs splayed wide as he pushed hard inside me driving my strokes into the blond at his pace. Did I really look like that? Were those words really spilling from my mouth? A mixture of broken English and very dirty Japanese. I was beyond mortified.

“What the hell Chloe! You…you…I can’t watch this!” I tried to move past Aya to flee.

“Stay Ken! Get on the bed. Chloe needs to be taught a lesson on why keeping his little foray into movie making from his lovers is a bad thing.” Then Aya speared Chloe with a glance. “You stay right where you are also. Ken get the cuffs and hmmmm that cock ring Chloe likes so much.”

Chloe’s head hit the bed and he sighed dramatically. Aya’s smirk and quirked brow were enough to momentarily cow the blond. Riiiight…I didn’t believe it either.

“All right…guilty as charged. Do your worst. But can I clean up a bit first?” Chloe put his arms above his head and lay there submissively.

Aya went into the bathroom and got a wet washcloth as I dug the cuffs and other item out of the toy box. I wasn’t sure how I felt about the whole thing and the damned TV still played our own personal porno.

By the time Aya returned I had Chloe’s wrists cuffed to the headboard and was fastening a rubber strap around the base of his flaccid sex and then around his balls. This particular ring wouldn’t allow Chloe to come until it was removed. Chloe hissed as my knuckles brushed the head of his sensitized cock.

“I’m sorry ok? I missed you two and needed to feel like you were with me. I’m not sorry I taped us though.” Chloe looked at my red face and could not keep a little smile from quirking his lips. “Plus you’re both so fucking hot.”

My cheeks flamed anew and Aya actually laughed. Chloe’s smile disappeared though as he watched Aya pick up the vibrator’s remote control.

“So Chloe how many times have you come tonight watching this DVD?” Aya knew him well. By the look of Chloe’s sweat sheened body he’d been playing for a while.

“Ran…don’t.” The red head took no heed and turned the dial. “Ah! Ran! Ah…god!”

“How many times?” Aya Asked again as he turned it up another notch.

“Th…three! Three times!” Chloe squirmed and tugged against the padded cuffs as his body arched at the over stimulation.

“So then it will be a while before you’re hard again. So you get to lie back and enjoy the show.” Aya actually grinned and then turned his gaze on me.

“Ran you fucking asshole!” Chloe replied and was rewarded with the knob being turned all the way. “GAH! Oh…oh…shit…Ran!”

Aya dropped the control on the bed and removed his robe. Naked and aroused it took me a minute before I realized he was speaking to me. I knelt on the bed with my back to the TV as Aya moved over to me. He turned me around until I was facing the screen. Then Aya pressed in behind me.

“Start the DVD over Ken from the beginning.” Aya’s arms went around me and removed my robe and tossed it over the side of the bed.

“What?! Ran I can’t watch this! It’s too embarrassing!” I protested and looked at the mattress.

Aya’s fingers gently cupped my chin and tuned my head until I could look at him. “You are a desirable, sexy man Ken whom we both adore and it’s about time you saw that. Now do as I ask. Watch…watch as we make love to you.” Aya briefly touched his lips to mine as I fumbled to do as he wished.

My breath hitched as I watched the events on screen unfold. Aya’s hands roamed my body as I looked at the screen. I was still vaguely mortified but Aya’s comments whispered in my ear as his fingers aroused me along with the foreplay on the screen.

“Look at Chloe…see what it does to him too.” Aya’s mouth traced my shoulder as he sucked a line of red marks onto my tanned skin.

I looked at my other lover. He gasped for breath as the vibrator wreaked merry havoc. Aya’s hand was back on the remote as he varied the speed from fast to slow and back again. I could not resist touching.

Aya let me go as I moved neared to the writhing blond. He lay on his side to watch. One hand still tormenting Chloe while the other glided over his own arousal.

I ran my hand over Chloe’s pale, damp skin marveling at its softness. I looked to Aya for instruction. I knew from experience this time he wanted to be in charge. I was perfectly content to let him.

“Chloe you want to taste Ken don’t you? Ken straddle his chest.” Aya demanded and I happily obliged. The events on the screen faded to the background as I positioned myself in front of his gorgeous face.

“Yes…I need you.” Chloe’s tongue touched the tip of my cock and lapped up the droplets that formed there.

“Guide yourself into his mouth. Chloe open your legs wider for me.” Aya moved between Chloe’s legs as I shifted closer and raised up on my knees.

“Chloe…you ok with this?” I still had to ask.

“Please Ken let me taste you.” Chloe lifted his head a little.

I took myself in hand and brushed the head of my dick across his silky lips. I groaned when he opened his mouth and engulfed me in warm wetness. His tongue caressed along the sides and swirled the crown. At this limited angle he could not move his head very much but at his encouraging groan I thrust gently. His sudden moan caused delightful sensations up my cock. I looked behind me at what Aya had done.

Aya was biting at the soft skin of Chloe’s inner thigh as he tugged at the cord of the toy buried in Chloe’s body. Chloe’s hips bucked each time Aya pulled.

“You like that Chloe? Isn’t it so much better with us really here?” Aya punctuated each word with another sharp tug. Chloe’s constant groaning was driving me out of my mind.

“Ran…gonna come!” I gasped. My self control was shot to hell.

“Chloe stop. Ken scoot back.” Aya commanded again.

I pulled free of Chloe’s talented mouth with a soft pop and let Aya position me on hands and knees over Chloe.

“Kiss him Ken.” I happily did as Aya asked.

Chloe’s mouth opened under mine as I explored happily. I ran my hands over his torso and he arched his back as I lightly pinched his nipples. I eagerly swallowed every moan and added a few of my own as I felt Aya’s hands gliding over my back.

Downward they mapped the tan surface and I jumped slightly when I felt Aya playfully nip at my backside. Slick fingers probed my entrance and I knew Aya was making good use of the lube Chloe left laying nearby. I gasped and nibbled along Chloe’s jaw line as I was breached by two lubed fingers.

I rocked back into the slight burn and accepted the intrusion. Aya’s long fingers twisted and I cried out his name as he hit just the right spot. He kept it up until I thought I’d go mad with the pleasure. Chloe pulled at his restraints again as I noticed Aya tossing something down beside us on the bed. He’d turned the toy on high and tossed the remote aside.

“Ran! God…Oh…Ah…you bastard!” Chloe yelled as his hips rose off the bed. His renewed erection brushed mine and be both moaned again.

“You ready Ken?” I felt a blunt heat pressing against me. Aya’s hands on my hips gripped hard.

“Y…Yes…Ran do it!” I grunted slightly as he pushed slowly into my body.

That first languorous thrust and we all groaned. Not even Aya could keep silent as I accepted every inch of him. Our noises were echoed by those on the TV. It made the experience surreally arousing.

“Ken…Ken…Ken.” Aya chanted as he slammed home. Each time pushing me forward a bit. Aya was in a mood to let me have it hard and fast. Believe me I was not complaining.

“Ran…feels so good.” I panted and forcefully and claimed Chloe’s mouth for another kiss.

I plundered his willing lips as he moved restlessly beneath me. Aya yanked me backward and my erection slid the length of Chloe’s. Our precum making it a slick glide even against the strap keeping the blond from coming.

Chloe moaned constantly as he bucked against my body. Our sweat mingled as my tongue tangled with his. I was on the edge, Chloe pulled away from my lips and begged which made me even hotter.

“Ran…need to come! Please! Uh…Ran…can’t…oh god! Feels too good…sorry. Please!” Chloe’s yanking on his restraints took on a desperate quality.

Still Aya was the one calling the shots.

I knew I was moments from coming. The stimulation of Aya hitting my prostate over and over coupled with the friction from Chloe’s body was too much. My hand wrapped around both our slick cocks and I stroked in time with Aya’s thrusts.

“Ran…let him come. I can’t…can’t hold on either.” I gasped again as Aya’s hands held me wide open.

“Remove the strap…Come for me. Both of you.” Aya’s sharp voice had an electrifying effect as my hand fumbled with the snap that held Chloe’s confined erection. I freed him and he screamed.

Chloe’s back bowed he came with a near sob. His come splattered my chest and ran down my hand. The warm silky wetness made my hand move even more smoothly up and down our cocks. Chloe shuddered and whimpered as my hand gave one last twist and then I was coming too. My hips ground against his softening erection as I groaned my completion. Spurt after spurt added to the mess between us as I trembled with the aftershocks.

Aya pulled me back harder when all I wanted to do was collapse boneless against Chloe. His thrusts slowed and he rocked against me. I don’t know if I could take much more if he decided to draw it out too long.

“Ran…Ran.” One more dead on hit by his skilled aim and I switched to Japanese. I really have no idea what I incoherently begged but it seemed to work. Aya snarled and his lips fastened onto my neck as he thrust up so hard I saw stars. Pressed tight to my body his warmth flooded my passage as he murmured endearments against my skin.

Time stilled and the room got quiet. The disc had ended leaving a blank blue screen as our harsh breathing was the only other sound. We stayed like that until my muscles gave a little warning twitch. Chloe was actually shifting uncomfortably and gasped with each shudder of his over used body.

“Ran.” I plead and then winced as he slowly pulled out of my body. I lay on my side and tried to get my brain to re-engage.

Chloe whimpered again. “Ran…let me loose. Please and turn off that damned vibrator!”

Aya chuckled and scooted up between Chloe’s splayed open legs. He grabbed the cord and ever so slowly eased the buzzing egg from his body. Chloe arched and moaned again.

“Bastard!” Chloe muttered sleepily as I reached over and undid the cuffs. His arms dropped and he snuggled close to me.

“You deserved it you little slut.” Then Aya slapped him slightly on the rear. I goggled a bit…that was so unlike him. But then Aya can be the most playful after sex.

“Fine…you get to clean up.” Chloe pouted prettily.

Aya sighed and put the lube back in the bedside table. Switched the toy off and took it into the bathroom. He returned with a wet towel and we gratefully surrendered to his attentions. He was not unaffected either. Aya yawned as he crawled back into bed. He reached down and pulled the duvet up to cover us all.

As we lay there in each other’s arms Chloe smoothed the damp hair away from my forehead and looked into my eyes.

“Do you really mind so much that I taped us?” He asked worriedly.

I had to think about it for a moment.

“I guess not…even though it embarrassed the hell out of me. But you should have told me you were going to tape us.” Really upon reflection I didn’t mind. It was arousing after all to watch such a thing. If I were to even admit it. To see that I had such an effect on my lovers was gratifying. The video didn’t lie. Plus I knew that the knowledge that the DVD existed would never leave this bedroom.

Aya piped up from behind me where he lay with his legs tangled with mine. “Yes tell us next time Chloe.” I giggled as he glared sternly at the sleepy blond.

“Oh so would now be a good time to tell you about the others?” Chloe teased.

“What others!” I yelled indignantly.

Chloe kissed the tip of my nose and grinned. “Happy Valentine’s day lovers.”

“Happy Valentine’s day both of you.” Aya fondly returned.

“But…but…guys!” I protested.

“Go to sleep Ken.” Aya admonished and nipped the tip of my ear.

“Ow! Jeez! Ok! Happy Valentine’s day.” And you know what? It was…one of the best I’d ever had.


End file.
